The Story of Wally the Wombat
Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe are warned about the deduction of water all across Australia. Soon, there is less water in Australia. Summary Main Zoo Lucy tells Boris about something about the climate. The animals sometimes find the current weather boring. Story Deep in the Australian outback lies an elderly wombat. He collects strange things with his stick. He likes to collect strange things and do strange dances for the rain to come. Soon, he finds out Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe bothering him and doing tricks about him. Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe play in the lake and the three are warned for wasting water. The next day, there was barely any water to be found. This causes the animals to be thirsty. Phoebe gets mad at the tree, thinking the tree has no water. As soon as she hits the tree with her fist, water spreads out of the tree. Jimmy also tries to find water, but is soon accused by a snake. Janet and Joey were able to find water. She tried to bring the water back to her pouch, but the water was all gone. This leads to a dehydration. Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe began entering the red rock where Wally teaches the three an ancient dance. After meeting Wally, the three are taught a lesson to bring back the rain. Joey tries to dance, but the sun ends up heating everyone. Jimmy tries to do so, but only snow is spawned, causing the environment to be cold. Phoebe also tries to bring back the rain, but a strong wind was only spawned. Wally finds out that the three are tricked. He does the ancient dance to bring back the rain. The rain arrives back in Australia, bringing back all the water. Moral Ending Not many animals are interested in climate control. Lucy still likes this story. First Appearances * Wally the Wombat * Unnamed snail (no lines) * Phoebe the Koala Gallery Ep 19 2.jpg Ep 19 3.jpg Ep 19 4.jpg Ep 19 5.jpg Ep 19 6.jpg Ep 19 7.jpg Ep 19 8.jpg Ep 19 9.jpg Ep 19 10.jpg Ep 19 11.jpg Ep 19 12.jpg Snail Eyes.jpg|"Do you mind?!" ~ Wally, to the snail Ep 19 13.jpg Ep 19 14.jpg Ep 19 15.jpg Ep 19 16.jpg Ep 19 17.jpg Ep 19 18.jpg Ep 19 19.jpg Ep 19 20.jpg Ep 19 21.jpg Ep 19 22.jpg Ep 19 23.jpg Ep 19 24.jpg Ep 19 25.jpg Ep 19 26.jpg Ep 19 27.jpg Ep 19 28.jpg Ep 19 29.jpg Day.jpg Night.jpg Ep 19 30.jpg Ep 19 31.jpg Ep 19 32.jpg Ep 19 33.jpg Ep 19 34.jpg Ep 19 35.jpg Ep 19 36.jpg Ep 19 37.jpg Ep 19 38.jpg Ep 19 39.jpg Ep 19 40.jpg Ep 19 41.jpg Ep 19 42.jpg Ep 19 43.jpg Ep 19 44.jpg Ep 19 45.jpg Ep 19 46.jpg Ep 19 47.jpg Ep 19 48.jpg Ep 19 49.jpg Ep 19 50.jpg Ep 19 51.jpg Ep 19 52.jpg Ep 19 53.jpg Ep 19 54.jpg Ep 19 55.jpg Ep 19 56.jpg Ep 19 57.jpg Ep 19 58.jpg Ep 19 59.jpg Ep 19 60.jpg Ep 19 61.jpg Ep 19 62.jpg Ep 19 63.jpg Ep 19 64.jpg Ep 19 65.jpg Ep 19 66.jpg Ep 19 67.jpg Ep 19 68.jpg Ep 19 69.jpg Ep 19 70.jpg Ep 19 71.jpg Ep 19 72.jpg Ep 19 73.jpg Ep 19 74.jpg Ep 19 75.jpg Ep 19 76.jpg Ep 19 77.jpg Ep 19 78.jpg Ep 19 79.jpg Ep 19 80.jpg Nick Jr./PBS Kids Sprout Edits * All uses of the word "stupid" were edited to "silly". Trivia * The sleeping snake was voiced by Keith Wickham. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD